El regreso de La Tigresa
by Leeroitt
Summary: si Manny no puede usar su cinturon, entoncen quien salvara la ciudad milagro?, ya saben quien LA TIGRESA :3 primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

¡¡¡Hola!!! Wow ¡¡¡¡Este es mi primer fic!!!! (Por fin el primero), ojala les guste y no lo encuentren aburrido =/, me costo un poco pensar en algo pero bueno, alfil aquí esta (:D).

"_el tigre, las aventuras de Manny rivera" _y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sandra Equihua

_Y _Jorge Gutiérrez. 

El regreso de La Tigresa Capitulo 1: la batalla con Jango

Manny y Frida iban de camino a casa después de un largo dia escolar, Frida llevaba su guitarra roja en la espalda porque en clase de música ella y su banda ensayaron un poco, la clase de deportes había sido agotadora por lo que ellos apenas podían caminar lentamente hacia sus casas

-Manny:-¿y, que tal te fue en el ensayo de tu banda?-

-Frida:-ha, si, nos fue muy bien, estamos mejorando y pronto seremos ¡¡¡las mejores estrellas de rock del mundo!!! (Dijo saltando)

-Manny:-¡¡¡que chido!!!

De repente Jango de los muertos apareció frente a ellos, Manny y Frida se sorprendieron y Jango dijo:  
-he vuelto para vengarme tigre y esta vez no me derrotaras-

Manny:-eso es lo tu que crees, pero nadie vence el poder de (gira su hebilla) ¡EL TIGRE!, además te vencí la ultima vez (dijo con seguridad)-

Jango:-pero esta vez soy mas poderoso, porque tengo mi nueva plumilla de guitarra-

Entonces Jango mostró una plumilla (o uñeta, como se diga en tu pais) negra que tenía escrita las palabras "De Los Muertos" con letras rojas y que tenía una estrella roja en un extremo, aquella plumilla resplandecía con un tono maligno, entonces Jango con una sonrisa malvada y decidida dijo:

-esta, es la plumilla que me dio mi abuela Sartana y ha estado en la familia "De Los Muertos" por muchos años y ahora que yo la tengo soy capas de tocar una canción que te destruirá de una vez y para siempre-

Manny:-¡eso lo veremos!-

En ese momento Manny salto y le disparo sus garras a Jango, pero el las esquivo y comienzo su canción con el primer acorde, el cual le disparo a el tigre una onda láser que lo lanzo bastante lejos hacia unas cajas vacías detrás de una tienda que estaba serrada

Frida:-¡hijale!- grito asustada, enseguida Manny se levanto y bolo de vuelta hacia Jango, quien toco su segundo acorde, el cual Manny esquivo y respondió con un golpe, pero Jango uso la parte de atrás de su guitarra como escudo y toco el tercer acorde, cada acorde era cada vez mas poderoso por lo que este izo que Manny se estrellara contra un edificio muy alto, entonces Frida grito:

-¡¡¡Manny!!!- y corrió muy rápido hacia el antes de que cayera al suelo, por suerte logro atajarlo y le dijo:

-¿¡manny estas bien?!

-¡no te preocupes Frida estoy bien!- (era mentira xD)

Luego Manny fue volando hacia Jango para derrotarlo, en realidad Manny ya se sentía bástate cansado, no solo por esta agotadora batalla si no también porque en realidad ya estaba cansado por todas las actividades de la escuela, pero lo disimulaba, entonces el tigre saco sus garras y trato de destruir a Jango, pero el lo esquivo, lo bueno fue que Manny alcanzo a romper las dos ultimas cuerdas de la guitarra de Jango, esto impediría que el siguiera con su canción

-Manny:-¡¡ahora como vas a tocar tu canción Jango!! (Dijo con cierta arrogancia)

Jango molesto golpeo a Manny con su guitarra y Manny salio volando no muy lejos, entonces Jango miro con maldad la guitarra de Frida y mientras Frida miraba asustada caer a Manny, Jango aprovecho y se puso detrás de Frida sin que ella lo notara y enseguida le robo su guitarra

-Frida:-¡¡¡¡¡mi guitarra!!!!!

-Jango:-gracias Frida, ahora podré terminar mi canción-dijo mientras se alejaba volando de Frida

-Frida:- ¡¡¡¡¡ idiota, regrésame mi guitarra!!!!

-Manny:-¡¡¡suelta la guitarra de Frida ahora!!!-dijo molesto

-Jango:-¡¡¿y crees que lo are solo porque tu lo dices?!!

Entonces Jango con la plumilla toco de forma especial las dos cuerdas que necesitaba de la guitarra de frida y estas se integraron a la guitarra de Jango místicamente, al parecer Jango se sabia de memoria todos los trucos especiales que la plumilla le beneficiaba lo que aria mas dificil y mortal la batalla.

Frida quedo atónita por lo sucedido y Manny le lanzo su puño gancho (o como se diga) a Jango para recuperar la guitarra de Frida pero Jango lo esquivo fácilmente y dijo:

-¿con que quieres la guitarra de frida de vuelta, he?, entones tómala- y lanzo la guitarra en dirección a la chica

Manny: - ¡¡¡Fridaa!!!- Manny logro atajar la guitarra antes que le diera a Frida (como siempre) y se la devolvió a su amiga, luego Manny lanzo sus garras (como gancho, ya saben), con las últimas energías que le quedaban, directo hacia la guitarra (de Jango) y solo le faltaba juntar sus garras para destruir la guitarra, Jango nervioso dijo:

-no, no lo hagas, si la destruyes ahora va a….

Frida: -¿explotar?

Manny: - ¡¡¡exacto!!!- Manny sabia que corría riego si la hacia explotar, pero no estaba tan cerca de la guitarra como Jango así que no lo pensó mucho pues solo quería destruir a Jango para que frida y la ciudad estuviera seguras de el y su nueva arma, por eso no le importo arriesgarse, simplemente destruyo la guitarra de un solo rasguño y esta exploto de una forma muy poderosa e increíble, y Jango grito antes de desaparecer

-¡¡¡me vengare, tigre!!! (Como todos los villanos)

Manny estaba muy herido y callo cerca de frida, frida se acerco a el y dijo muy preocupada:

-¡Manny, Manny!, ¿¡estas bien?! ¡¡¡Manny!!!- eso fue lo unico que Manny alcanzo a escuchar antes de serrar los ojos y ya saben quedar medio inconciente...

Manny comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y lo primero que escucho y vio fue a:

Frida: -¡¡¡Manny!!! , (Mira hacia arriba, como diciéndole a alguien que esta al frente de ella)- ¡párese que esta despertando!-

Enseguida Rodolfo y Maria se acercaron y gran papi izo a un lado a Frida (La empujo -.-) para ver a Manny

-¡¡¡mijo!!! (Dijeron Maria y Rodolfo en coro)-

Gran papi: -¡¡¡Manny!!!-

Manny:-¡¡¡¡haauu!!!! (Sobando su cabeza), ¿Qué paso?? yyy ¿Dónde estoy?-…….

_Continuara…_

Bueno por ahora eso es todo, ya tengo el otro capitulo pensado, lo iba a escribir pero pensé que se aburrirían, ya se que no estuvo tan bueno pero el próximo será mejor (espero), -_¿ha donde despertó Manny?, véanlo en el próximo capitulo de "el regreso de la tigresa"-_

Manny:- por favor, ¡¡¡ellos ya lo saben!!! No son entupidos-

Yo: -tienes razón, soy una tonta, en realidad es bastante obvio- xD

Manny:- hem ¿en el próximo capitulo me voy a vengar Jango?-

Yo: - veremos Manny, veremos-

Manny:- ¡¡como que "veremos"!!-

Yo:- bueno, aun falta mucho por vivir para ti y en especial para Frida, pero te vengaras……………o no

Manny:- ¡¡¡¡¡como que "o no"!!!!!!!!!-

Yo:- bien, eso es todo adiós, muchicisicimas gracias x leer mi fic,

Espero sus rewievs, con sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc., ha y perdonen si tengo faltas ortográficas xD.

Manny:- pero, entonces, me voy a vengar cierto?!-

Yo:- adiós, que les vaya bien nos vemos/leemos, chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, como están, primero que nada les quería decir que poco después de publicar el primer capitulo de mi fic me di cuenta que ya había un fic con el nombre "el regreso de la tigresa" y solo quería pedirle disculpas a rashter (aunque no se si leerá esto) y le juro que fue pura coincidencia y que nunca quise plajear su fic, ni el titulo.

Y disculpen la demora, es qué soy demorosa para escribir

Bueno ahora los dejo con el capitulo 2

_Ya saben que "El Tigre" _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Sandra Equihua _Y _Jorge Gutiérrez. 

El regreso de La Tigresa Capitulo 2: la primera victoria de la tigresa

Maria:- ¡¡¡mijo nos alegra tanto que estés bien!!!-

Rodolfo:-estábamos tan preocupados por ti, Manny-

Manny:- hau, ¿que me paso?

Frida:- ¡¡¡fue increíble!!! , la guitarra de Jango exploto, y parece que a ti no te fue muy bien

Manny:- gracias Frida – con cierto sarcasmo

De repente entra el dr. "Buterman", ese que uno no sabe si es doctor o veterinario o psicólogo, bueno no importa, igual dijo:

-ya tengo los resultados del examen –

Maria:- hay doctor ¿mijo va a estar bien?- con preocupación

Dr.:- si,- siempre con esa expresión de serio que tiene- pero, no podrá hacer nada arriesgado como pelear contra súper villanos ni nada de eso durante, digamos, una semanas-

Manny:- ¡¡¡que, una semanas!!!-

Rodolfo:- lo siento mijo,- decía sentado en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Manny- pero tendrás que obedecer al doctor, el sabe de estas cosas-

Dr.:- acompáñenme para que les muestre las radiografías-

Maria, Rodolfo y gran papi salieron de la sala con el doctor, quedando solos Frida y Manny, Frida se sentó a los pies de la cama y con expresión entre preocupada dijo:

-hay manny una semanas, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-no se,- decía con tono triste- supongo que tendré que esperar,-cambiando su tono a un poco más de odio- ¡¡¡todo por culpa de ese estupido de Jango!!! -

- Manny yo estaba pensando…- decía Frida con cierta timidez-, bueno que…, si no vas a usar tu cinturón emmm…..podríaas, ¡PRESTARMELO!-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-vamos Manny, lo cuidare bien, prometo que no pasara lo de la ultima ves jeje, ahora tendré cuidado- dijo entusiasmada-

-¡¡¡pero Frida pude ser peligroso!!! Además, Jango asta muy poderoso y podría acerté daño- dijo preocupado-

-calacas Manny, si voy a estar bien, vamos déjame ser la tigresa solo por estos días- despreocupada- además piensa, ¿Quién salvara a la ciudad milagro si tu estas herido?-

Manny no quería que Frida se lastimara y menos por culpa de Jango o cualquier otro súper villano, pero bueno, como decirle que no a Frida con esa sonrisa que trata de convencer.

-esta bien-no muy convencido aun-

-genial, gracias Manny-

-si, de nada- aun sigue sin estar convencido

Al día siguiente...

Frida:- que suerte tienes manny, no tendrás que ir al colegio

Manny:- si, eso es lo único bueno de todo esto-

- prometo venir a verte después de clases y después de vencer a los villanos que anden por allí-

- esta bien, adiós Frida-

- nos vemos-

Frida se fue a la escuela tan campante como siempre, algo sola, bueno muy sola, y no se dio cuenta que al llegar a la escuela alguien la estaba observando, con una mirada de completo desprecio, era, ya saben, zoe que se encontraba al otro lado del patio de entrada

-Frida Suárez, pero ¿Por qué viene sola, donde esta manny?

Mmmmm, algo tiene de diferente…… (Al cabo de mirarla un rato (con odio))…. ¡la hebilla!, ¿¡por que la tiene ella?!, algo trama y lo voy a averiguar o no me llamo ZOE AVES!!!!-

Esto último resonó en todas partes y Frida alcanzo a escuchar este nombre

Frida:- aves???- no le tomo importancia y abrió su casillero-.

Al término de las clases Frida se fue de camino a su casa, esperando ver en el camino algún villano que detener. Afortunadamente el oso estaba robando el banco:

Oso:- ¡¡dame todo el dinero bato!!

En eso Frida se transforma en LA TIGRESA y entra al banco

-¡¡¡detente oso!!! , ¡¡Nadie robara el banco mientras este yo aquí!!- dijo la chica con tono desafiante

-Y quien eres tu - dijo algo confundido

- ¡¡¡la tigresa!!!- grito molesta

Entonces salta sobre al oso y comienza a golpearlo, el oso la golpea con la bolsa de dinero que tenia en las manos y Frida se estrella con la muralla del banco. Frida furiosa le lanza sus garras al oso, pero el las atrapa a lanza a Frida hacia un pilar de el lugar, ella aun más molesta que antes, golpea al oso, muchas veces y este cae al suelo.

En eso llegó la policía y se llevo al oso. El jefe de policía Suarez se acerco a la tigresa y le dijo:

-gracias por capturar al oso, fuiste de gran ayuda, además me caes mejor que ese inútil del tigre, que se la pasa arruinando las cosa-

Frida quedo perpleja, es increíble que su padre no notara que era ella, su propia hija, la súper heroína que capturo al oso

-a y por cierto,- agrego el jefe de policía- no se porque pero siento que ya te había visto en alguna parte, que extraño, bueno que tengas un buen día- al fin de esto el y su patrulla se fueron.

Frida caminaba hacia casa de manny ahora, quería contarle que había capturado al oso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Cuervo negro se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio apuntando con su láser hacia una tienda que planeaba robar, así que Frida subió asta allá transformada en la tigresa, la villana se percato que alguien estaba detrás de ella así que volteo:

Cuervo:-¿¡¡quien eres tú?!!-(finge que no sabe)

Tigresa:- ¡soy la tigresa!, y yo te…, emmm, ¿…destruiré…? , no, ríndete… porque… ¡hay, esto de las frases es dificil!-

-mmm, ¿y que paso con el tigre?-

-a si, pues yo soy su… ¡ayudante! Y el tigre esta…., emmm, de… ¡vacaciones!

-¿vacaciones?

- siiii…, vacaciones y yo solo lo estoy reemplazando por un tiempo, jeje- dijo la peliazul

-esta bien, si quieres pelear con migo- con tono desinteresado

La tigresa se preparo para pelear, sacando sus garras.

……_Continuara_………..

Si lo se soy pésima, bueno, ojala mejore para la próxima historia.

Además, enserio soy muy demorosa

Gracias por leer esta basura ¬¬, espero sugerencias y opiniones y etc.

Cuídense, adiós!!!!


End file.
